Regret
by Th 1998
Summary: The battle at Haven was a complete disaster on Ozpin's side. Not a single one of them had survived, no one was left to stop Salem. Now those responsible for putting an end to humanity and its kingdoms are left to question if what they did and achieved is truly what they had wanted to.
1. Mercury

Disclaimer: Nope, not owning anything here.

**This story is a challenge that was sent to me. The premise is that the fight at Haven was completely lost, resulting in no one being left to really oppose Salem and her winning. This story now deals with a number of the villains, realizing that victory is not as sweet as they had hoped. The chapters will be rather (very)short and each one will be dealing with a different character. That said there is actually a proper end to the story which will happen when Salem's turn comes.**

.

.

.

Everywhere Mercury looked, he could see nothing but destruction. He supposed this might have once been a Village. But by now little more then rubble and a few burnt out houses were left. At times they could see the remains of a few of its former inhabitants, no one had been spared.

After they had stopped Ozpin and his last few remaining supporters, mostly children really, they had been merciless, destroying everything they could find. Salem had demanded nothing less but the entire destruction of everything they could get their hands on.

And while it had felt satisfying at first he just could not bring himself to feel good anymore. When he had first joined Cinder he had known that he would end up dirtying his hands, or rather his feet. But he had never expected things to end go that far. He had never expected to be responsible for the destruction of life as they knew it.

Salem was completely and utterly insane, that he had realized long ago. No matter what she might have promised Cinder once, it was clear she did not care about holding up her side of the deal anymore. It was as if she cared about nothing but the relics. He did not even want to know what she was planning with them but he was sure that it would make things even worse then they already were, if that was even possible.

The only thing he still knew is that this was not the kind of world he wanted to live in. Yes, he had been hatefull towards the world but he had never wanted for it to come this far. Everything was gone, not one Kingdom remained. For a while it had looked like Atlas might be able to hold out against them but even it's might was not enough to hold off Salem's hordes of Grimm forever.

It had been weeks since they had last seen another human being, a living one at least. He didn't think they had an actual goal, Cinder just leading them wherever her steps would cary her. He couldn't blame her for that he supposed, it was not like there was anything left they could go to.

He took a careful look at Emerald walking besides him, her eyes looking horrified at all the destruction and death surrounding them, she had taken what had happened even harder than him. He did not like to see that look on her face, once he might have made fun of her for it but that time was long past, now it only made him feel sad.

She had been with him through everything and while they had been at each other's throats at times, there was no one he trusted more than her.

Hell, she was the only one he trusted. She was the last thing that kept him alive, Cinder he had long since stopped believing in and he knew that Emerald had as well.

Suddenly Cinder stopped, looking at the ruins of a house that looked to be relatively stable.

''We will rest here tonight.''

And with those short words, she searched herself a place to sleep, finally coming to rest on the rests of a mattress that had remained. Emerald, exhausted from their wandering quickly let herself fall into a corner and closed her eyes as well. At least they could sleep without having to worry about Grim attacking them.

Mercury was feeling tired as well but he knew that this was a chance that would not come so quickly again. Today they had walked longer than almost any other day before and as a result, they were all extremely exhausted. This meant that Cinder, normally a very light sleeper would not only sleep deeper than usual but probably also longer.

Gently he let his gaze land on Emerald, she really shouldn't have to see what they had done to the world anymore, she had suffered enough already.

He had made his decision, he would leave Cinder and he would not do so alone.

As careful as he could he picked up the sleeping Emerald and silently he left the House.

He did not know where to go but he knew he had to get as much distance between them as quickly as he could, Cinder would not be happy when she woke up again and he did not want to face her fury.

He just hoped that Emerald would understand why he had acted this way, he couldn't bear it if she would reject him. She was the only thing he had left in this world.

But even that didn't matter now, he had to find a place in this dead world, were at least a bit of life could flourish. He would make sure to at least give Emerald back a bit of the happiness she had given him in the last months, just by being there, by his side.

And for the first time in what felt like forever, a genuine smile found it's way onto Mercuries face.

There might not be anything left to go to anymore but maybe, just maybe, they could create such a place again, together, just the two of them.

.

.

.

**Well, that was the first character. Like I stated at the start those chapters are all on the very short side. Next up is Emerald.**

**As always every review is welcome. As are questions.**

**This chapter has been beta read by ****Murphy Sl4w**


	2. Emerald

**Well, here we are again.**

**This chapter will continue where the last one left off.**

**Not all the chapters will be directly connected like that, only those of characters that are connected. For example, Cinders will be connected to this one as well, while for example Hazels, will have no connection to the ones of Mercury, Emerald and Cinder.**

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes she did not recognize her surroundings, this was not where she had fallen asleep.

Panic gripped her as she quickly took a look around her surroundings.

She was alone, Cinder and Mercury were nowhere to be seen.

But she also did not seem to be tied up in any way, that was a good sign.

She seemed to be lying in some kind of small cave she didn't recognize.

Before she had a chance to think more about her situation Mercury entered her field of vision, a single rabbit in his hand.

''Sorry Em, this was all I could find, you know how hard it is to find animals nowadays.''

He didn't seem overly concerned, this was good, it meant that they weren't in any imminent danger.

That said it still did not explain what was going on, or were Cinder was.

''What the hell is going on Mercury? Where are we? Where is Cinder?''

Her questions caused Mercuries expression to morph into nervousness and... guilt?

''Yeah, funny thing about that.''

She just raised her eyebrow.

''I genuinly doubt that.''

Mercury just sighed.

''Kinda figured you would react that way.''

She slowly grew impatient, she was not used to waiting.

''Merc, just tell me already.''

''Fine, here is the short version. I decided to call it quits, waited until you and Cinder were asleep, took you and made off as far as possible before she wakes up again... oh and I caught a rabbit.''

And as if to prove his words he held up the rabbit in his hands once more. But Emerald cared very little about the rabbit right now.

''YOU DID THAT WHAT? ARE YOU COMPLETELY CRAZY? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT SHE WILL DO TO USE WHEN SHE CATCHES US?''

But Mercury just shrugged his shoulders.

''She won't, we have too much of a lead up and she does not know where we have gone. If she even cares enough to search for us in the first place.''

''Of course she will.''

But her quick answer sounded hollow, even to herself. Mercury just looked her into the eyes until she could not take it anymore and turned away.

''She will, she has to be.''

Turning back to Mercury she could see him shaking his head.

''You know she doesn't care, not anymore, probably never has in the first place. I know that you feel like you still owe her but look around you, look where she has lead us. The world is gone Em, there is nothing left. At the very least I want to try and at least make something out of my life instead of continuing to wander this barren wasteland without even having a damn goal.''

She wanted to speak back against him but knew that she couldn't, what he said was completely right, yet she did owe everything to Cinder. She couldn't just leave her behind like that... could she? But that still did not explain everything, she had to be clear.

''Then why did you take me with you?''

''Because what would the point be otherwise? If I went alone I would just do the same as before but alone. But together with you I hoped that maybe we could make something out of this situation, you know, together?''

This surprised Emerald, she had never thought that he would feel that way. It was certainly flattering but she just couldn't leave behind Cinder like that. Just as she was about to tell him that he spoke up again.

''Look, I know what you want to tell me Em but please hear me out first. Cinder won't care that we are gone and she won't care if you return to her but I will. Please, I need you, ever since we joined Cinder you have been the only one I could truly trust. I know that we had our troubles but you are still the only person I can feel comfortable with. You are the only chance I see to at least find some kind of happiness in what is left.''

''Please, don't leave me Emily.''

His words shocked her more then she had thought possible. She wanted to deny what he was saying, that he was not thinking straight, that he was not being serious. But he was and she knew it. Mercury was a prideful person and she knew just how much willpower it must have cost him to speak about his feelings like that. She had not expected her to be so important to him, he always seemed so detached from everything. But still, she needed to return to Cinder, she owed that much to her... but did she really?

Had she not paid her back already? She had followed her from the start through everything. Their fight was over, Cinder had finally 'won', so did she really owe her anymore? Wouldn't it be alright for her to move on, to take a chance with someone who actually showed that he cared about her? Mercury was the only person besides Cinder she had ever gotten close to. But could she really? Before Cinder took her she had nothing. She took one last look at Mercuries pleading face before finally making her decision.

''Em, what are you doing?''

It seemed as if he had noticed that she had used her semblance on him, well, it would be hard for him not to, after all from his point of view he wasn't even in the cave anymore.

His voices sounded sad when he spoke again.

''So this is your answer?''

She closed her eyes for a few seconds before finally opening them again, she had made her choice, she would stick by it. Slowly she closed the distance between them before giving him a soft kiss.

''Yes, it is.''

His voice was shaky, as if he feared the answer to the question he was about to ask.

''Are you...?''

She gave him a small smile, she didn't know when she had smiled the last time.

''I am real.''

Upon hearing her words Mercury mirrored her smile with one of his own. Yes, she had made her decision, in this wasteland almost barren of all life she would try to find at least a bit of happiness, for herself, for the two of them.

.

.

.

**Well, that was Emerald's turn. This chapter came out way more idealistic and cheesy then I had planned but well, here it is. The next character will be Cinder and assure you, her part won't play out as... can you call this one happy? Anyways, point is that not every of the character will get such a 'happy ending' but what can I say, I always like Mercury and Emerald. Also in case anyone was wondering, the illusion Emerald showed Mercury was them suddenly standing on a green field with a small house in the Background. Yeah, I know how that comes over, sue me for being overly romantic. As always every I welcome every kind of review.**

**This chapter has not been beta read yet.**


	3. Cinder

**Now that Mercury and Emeralds story has concluded, it is time for Cinders turn in all of this.**

.

.

.

She did not know where she was going but yet she continued to walk forward. She didn't know what else she could do. There was nothing else left to do. When she had first decided to follow Salem this was not what she had gotten promised.

She had promised her power, that she would never need to bow before anyone but her ever again. But she had kept her promise hadn't she? There was no need to bow before anyone anymore. This tough caused Cinder to give out a hollow chuckle.

Not even Emerald and Mercury were left, they had abandoned her. She had expected Mercury to possibly do something like that but she had to admit that she never thought that even Emerald would leave her. Had she really grown that pathetic? Or did they blame her for what she had made them do, what they had done to the world because she ordered them too?

Did she even care about that anymore?

She didn't know how long she had continued to wander the landscape when she arrived at the destroyed remains of what looked to be a small camp. Taking a closer look at it she could see the corpses of two Adults lying in front of a battered tent. Carefully she made her way to it and looked inside.

It seemed the two had tried to protect their daughter, a futile effort. Looking at the little girl Cinder noticed the red mantle she was wearing. It reminded her of that stupid silver eyed brat and off how happy she had felt when she finally managed to kill her at haven.

And not only her, she had also gotten that foolish boy playing hero. He had really thought that he could avenge his little girlfriend, that he could defeat her. It had almost been cute. But in the end he had paid for his foolishness, just like the rest of them. The look on Ozpins face when he had realized his defeat truly had been a wonderful memory.

But after that things had quickly turned for the worse. The rest of the Remnant didn't have much of a chance. They stood divided and were powerless against their assault. Even the mighty Atlas had fallen before long.

But she had not realized the full extent of Salem's madness, none of them had, except maybe Tyrian but he was just as crazy as his beloved master. She wondered if he knew how little Salem truly cared for him.

Before long nothing was left anymore, the four great kingdoms razed to the ground, menagerie nothing more then a burning pyre and any village they could find Grimm fodder.

That was not what Cinder had wanted. She still remembered the cold nights she had to endure, the hunger, the pain. When she was but a child she had been completely alone and powerless. She had seen exactly how people acted when they thought they could get away with it. After all, who would care if you let out your anger on some orphan no one cared about?

Not that those that were in the same position as her had been any better. So what if she suffered just as much as them, she was weak, and therefore easy prey. What did they care if another homeless person would suffer from hunger when condemning them to that would fill their own stomachs?

She day that Salem had appeared before her and made her offer had been the first time that she had dared to hope that things would get better. And at first it had, the training was hard but she endured everything that she was put through. It had paid off, and soon she was more powerful then even experienced Hunters, it was truly a great feeling.

And not only that, Salem herself had made her the most vital part of her plans. She truly thought that everything would be going well, that she had finally managed to become strong enough to stand above those that would hurt her.

But now there wasn't even anyone left that would want to torment her. She was standing above nobody, everyone else simply was dead.

''How would this all have turned out had Ozpin found me that day I wonder?''

But as quickly as she had gotten this thought she put it out off her mind again. It didn't matter anymore, it was far to late change anything.

All she could do was continue to walk what remained of Remnant forevermore.

.

.

.

**Well, that was it for Cinder. Like I said her story doesn't end nearly as happy as Mercury and Emeralds. Next up will be either Adam or Hazel, I am not sure which of them yet. Adams will be a more happy one again while Hazels won't. Adams will also be a bit longer while Hazels will probably be around as long as this one. If you wonder why this one was short even for this fic with it's in general short chapters, it was because I simply find Cinder less interesting which is why I didn't have as much as an idea for her as for people like Mercury, Emerald or Adam.**

**As always every review is welcome.**


	4. Hazel

**And now it's time for Hazel. As you may notice this actually about as short as Cinders chapter was. Well, that is mostly because of the structure of this chapter(but I did already say last time that it would about this long again). Different from the other ones this one is almost only dialogue. This was a lot more fitting for the kind of fate I had in mind for Hazel. But like I already said, next up will be Adam and that one will definitely be longer again. Anyways, enjoy.**

**.**

**.**

.

''And, are you happy with your choices?''

''...''

''Cat got your tongue?''

''...''

''Come one, are you really gonna ignore your beloved sister?''

''Would you be so kind as to shut up? You are not real, I know that very well.''

''But you still can see me, can't you? Trying to ignore me isn't going to work.''

Hazel knew that, he had tried ignoring her often enough already. He didn't know when had first started seeing his sister, when he had first started losing his sanity. He only knew that one day she had suddenly appeared and he wasn't even sure why.

''Liar, you are just too weak to deal with all the guilt.''

''I only took revenge for your death.''

''Oh yes, I forgot, to come to terms with my death you decided to destroy the world I gave my life to protect, truly, I am the luckiest sister in the world.''

''Shut up faker. You are not her, she would have understood me.''

She had to understand. That he only did this because he had loved her.

''But you don't even believe so yourself.''

''...''

''Didn't we come to the conclusion that ignoring me is not going to work?''

''What do you want of me?''

She held her hand up to her chin and acted as if she was thinking, suddenly she snapped with her fingers.

''Oh, I know, how about you pay for the sins you have committed?''

''I only did what had to be done. Ozpin deserve-''

**''AND WHAT OF EVERYONE ELSE? DID THEY DESERVE IT TOO?''**

In that moment her voice had lost any similarity it had with that of a human, it was as if she was spitting out a curse.

''But I had to take care of Ozpin, to make sure that no one would have to suffer as we did anymore.''

But she just started to laugh, it was hollow sounding.

''Truly a wonderful job you have done there Brother.''

He knew that damn it, but he didn't want things to go that far. All he wanted was to give Ozpin what he deserved.

''Did he tough?''

''Of course he did, he killed you.''

''Mmmh, that is strange. Last time I checked I died on a mission.''

''But it was his fault that it happened.''

''Keep telling yourself that.''

''What is that supposed to mean?''

But she just smiled smugly at him.

''I asked you what that is supposed to mean, answer me!''

''My, my, my, so demanding.''

''I won't ask again.''

''Oh but you will.''

''...''

''Ugh, you are no fun. Fine then, you want the truth? Ozpin was not at fault for my death, I simply was unlucky but you couldn't accept that. No, your beloved sister couldn't just have died because of some bad luck, someone had to be responsible. And who to make a better scapegoat then Ozpin, it must have been so nice, being able to ignore your pain by causing it to others instead.''

''How dare you?''

''See, anger again. It's so easy to just get angry at something instead of facing the truth isn't it?''

''I never wanted to world to end up this way, you know that.''

But she just shrugged her shoulders.

''But yet you helped to make it so didn't you? At no point did you decide to try and stop it, even now. Did you ever try to stop Salem when you realized how things ended up? Did you ever try to stop her from destroying this world? Heck, even now all you do is run away from your guilt. Why don't you try to find survivors? Too scared to see their accusing eyes?''

''SHUT UP!''

Her voice was filled with disdain, every word cutting deep into him. Nevertheless, he continued his solemn march.

''You truly are pathetic. You always acted all high and mighty and now look at you, talking with a phantom and trying to convince yourself that you are worth forgiveness.''

He finally came to a stop and looked down, below him he could see a forest, he supposed that it was maybe 20 meters from where he stood, if he just took another step forward then-

''Then what? It would be over? Please, we both know that this won't stop you for long. You just want peace from me, run away again.''

''What do you know?''

''I know that if you truly wanted to end it then you would search for a cliff and go for a long swim, aura doesn't protect you from drowning after all. But you already knew that, didn't you?''

''...''

''See, you are just running away again. But fine, do it, I will be back before long.''

Hazel slowly raised his leg.

''I know.''

And then he took a step forward. The fall was short and the impact painful, he could feel his consciousness slowly fading. He knew that he was just running, that he couldn't deal with what had happened, what he had done. But what could he do now? Maybe, just maybe, he would be alone again when he woke up. Yes, that was a nice thought.

...

...

...

...

...

''Have you missed me?''

.

.

.

**As always every review is welcome. Also tell me if you liked this different chapter structure (in comparison to my usual style. I figured that this style would make the chapter come over much better then in my usual style).**

**This chapter has not been beta read yet.**


	5. Adam

**We are finally back with a new Chapter. This time in the spotlight the guy that totally does not remind me of Sam from Metal Gear revengeance. It really is a shame what Rwby has made out of him, he started out as so interesting only to become one of the prime examples for why Rwby is badly written. But that has nothing to do with this story, so without further rambling here is the new chapter.**

**To answer the review of a guest (seeing how I can't do it privately with him being a guest and all that): That is not how stuff works. Look, I should really not be needing to tell you that but the willingness to kill to further your goals does not make that person irredeemably evil. The average 3 year old could tell you that.**

.

.

.

How long had he been wandering these wastelands already? Was it one year, maybe two? Adam honestly did not know anymore. All he knew was that all he had ever fought for was gone. His people were gone, he didn't want to imagine how many may be left, a few hundred maybe? And the worst of all was that this had been his fault.

There was no denying it, he had played part in bringing about this tragedy. Instead of saving his people he had just doomed them. And now he had not even the decency to pay for his crimes, just wandering the remains of the old world without purpose.

Suddenly he could hear movement to his left. Quickly turning his view he could see a boar. Such a sight was rarely seen these days but Adam welcomed it, at least he would not go hungry today. The boar didn't stand the slightest chance, and with one careful strike Adam had struck it down. He started to take apart his catch.

''Wow, that looked awesome mister.''

Adam quickly readied his sword again, looking around for the source of the voice. He quickly found it, about 5 meters away from him stood a boy, probably about 8 years old. Quickly Adam let his gaze wander of him, his hands never leaving the grip of his sword. The boys clothing looked torn and he himself was way too skinny, he must have gone without much food. But one thing stood out above all the others, the boy was human.

''What is it to you human?''

The instant he spoke his words the boy shrank together, good. Certain that he had taken care of his bothersome guest he continued with his work.

''How did you become so skilled?''

That human really did not know what was good for him.

''Is there a particular reason you bother me instead of your parents?''

Now the boy started to look very sad.

''I don't know where they are anymore, about a week ago we were attacked by Grimm, they told me that I should run and that they would follow me but I still haven't found them yet.''

Adam wasn't surprised to hear that.

''That is because your parents are most likely dead.''

Adam thought the boy would start to cry now but was surprised.

''I-I know that but I want to believe that they are still out there looking for me... you are not very nice are you mister?''

Was he seriously being lectured by some human brat?

''Do you even know who you are talking to.''

The boy didn't even take a second to think.

''Nope.''

He would teach that damn brat. He was... who was he?

A hero? Certainly not anymore.

A monster? He wanted to believe that he was not yet, so what was he?

He was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of the boy's stomach, Adam could see the boy eying the boar greedily.

''You can forget about me just giving some human filth my food.''

''Please mister, I promise I will somehow make it up to you, I really need it.''

It was really funny, when they were suddenly helpless Human would suddenly start to beg. As if they didn't treat them like animals before, enslaved them, tortured them, killed them. When he had been still young and needed to beg just to survive the Humans had nothing left for him but insults and violence.

And so he would repay them in kind, just like he had always done. After all, it had gotten him so far, hasn't it? Yeah, that was exactly what had gotten him that far. Maybe it was time to try something new, not like there was anything to lose left?

''Mister?''

But no, he could not forgive humans for what they had done. They deserved it, they had done too much to his people.

Something as bad as bringing about the end of the world?

Had he really any right left to judge them? No, of course not but admitting this, even if just to himself, was not easy. He took a look at the knife hanging at his waist, the one he had used to take apart the boar before the boy had interrupted him. He slowly took it in his hand and gave a look at it before looking over to the boy who now started to look scared.

He threw the knife at the Boys feet. He just looked up confused at Adam.

''Pick it up.''

''Why?''

''I said that I wouldn't just give you my food, so work for it.''

''But I do not know how to properly take apart an animal.''

Adam just scoffed.

''Then you will learn how to. If you show some talent I may think about teaching you how to use a weapon as well.''

To his surprise, the child not only instantly agreed but had a wide grin on his face.

''Thank you so much mister, I promise you will not regret it.''

He would see about that.

''Make sure that I don't. Now, what are you waiting for, get to work.''

He had to admit that the child had talent. Of course he still made mistakes, but never the same one twice. Had he really done the right thing? Was it a good idea to take along this human? Well, at the very least it would prove that he was better than humans, he would not leave this boy to die like they would have done.

Aside from asking the occasional question about what he was doing the boy stayed silent for the most time. Only when they had finished the boar and were sitting around a small fire cooking the meat, night had already fallen, that he spoke up again.

''I just want to say how thankful I am to you mister, you really saved my life.''

That kid.

''It's Adam.''

He just got a confused look as an answer.

''What is?''

Not the fastest one was he?

''My name. It's not mister, it's Adam.''

''Oh, my name is Viridius.''

After this little exchange, they once more fell into silence until they had finished their meal for the evening. Viridius shot constant looks toward Adam that were filled with uncertainty.

''What is it brat?''

This caused him to look at Adam in what he probably thought was an angry expression, he failed spectacularly.

''It's Viridius''

Adam just rolled his eyes.

''Fine then, what do you want... Brat?''

He looked like he wanted to contradict Adam once more but finally decided differently. Eying the ground he finally brought out his question.

''... Can I... I mean, am I allowed to... stay with you?''

Ah, so that was what it was about. Did he really want to keep this child around? Well, it was not like had any other purpose left.

''How else am I supposed to teach you how to fight?''

''But you said-''

''-that I would teach you if you showed some talent. What you have shown me was adequate.''

The brat moved faster then Adam had thought him capable.

''Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou.''

Was that brat seriously hugging him? Looking down he could see the face of the boy looking up to him. He had a brilliant smile on his face and his tear-filled eyes were filled with gratitude for Adam.

... Maybe he could allow it just for today.

.

.

.

**Well, that was sweet, wasn't it? No seriously, I hope it was, it was kind of the whole point. I mean sure, Adam isn't exactly friendly but you don't just let go of your hate in a matter of minutes (even though the amount of time he has spent seeing were his actions and believes have led him help). As you can see I have given Adam a pretty happy ending which is mainly because I like him. Well, I like his design and basic idea, not what rooster teeth have made out of him. I am currently not sure yet who write next about but I think it will be Neo, no promises though.**

**As always I am happy over every review or tip how to better myself.**

**This chapter has not been beta read yet.**


End file.
